Diary of an Orphan
by scr1be
Summary: Icera Jade Hunter is an orphan and a...witch? Always alone, with a grudge against men, what will happen when she falls on the radar of four very mischievous boys with a plan? DISCLAIMER: I own nothing you recognize it all belongs to JKRowling.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is going to be in a little different format and I apologize if it is hard to follow. Just let me know how I can fix it and I'll work on it.**

* * *

><p><strong>August 31, 1971<strong>

Tomorrow is my first day at my new school. That's why I'm starting this journal today. I've had it for a while but just couldn't find anything to write about. Now, I have plenty.

But I guess I should write about myself before I get into school.

Though, if I think about it too long I won't. Let's face it, no one is ever going to be interested in this book I keep hidden underneath my pillow when I'm not writing in it. But, just in case some really bored person comes along and finds it some day, I want them to know who they're reading about. I'm not really sure why but I think I want it to be important that they know this is my life and my story.

So here goes:

My name is Icera Jade Hunter and I am eleven-years-old. I am an orphan and an only child. I have long blonde hair and light grey eyes. I'm not very tall but I haven't stopped growing. I grew about an inch over the summer. I don't smile very much, but I haven't had a whole lot of reason since my parents were killed.

I like school. Well, not school, but I love learning new things. I spend hours and hours at the library. It's the only place that the orphanage doesn't mind us hanging out at. I go there every day. Well, I did before I came to this new school.

I'm procrastinating telling you about my new school. I know it shouldn't matter, because I'm probably the only person who will ever read this. But, it's weird. I don't know if I believe it yet myself.

I'll have to back up to really explain it.

* * *

><p>About two weeks ago the orphanage had a very strange visitor. I was in the playroom with the other kids, reading a book I had read about a hundred times already. The knock on the door had every child rushing to the door to peek down the hall. They hadn't been here as long as I had. Visitors came early in the day, not this close to supper time.<p>

I stayed where I was thinking it had to be business of some sort. Worse, it might be a new arrival. I hated new arrivals. They were always so desperately sad. They hadn't gotten to the point where they could hide it yet. I know it's not nice of me and probably makes me a very bad person but I can't stand the way they cry at night.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes one of the girls who had attached herself to me came over to tell me what all the fuss was about.<p>

"Hunter, have you ever seen him before?" "Seen who Anna?" "It's a funny looking man with a long silver beard that goes all the way to the floor!" "No, I don't know anyone like that. Did he bring someone with him?" "No. He just went into the office with Sister Abigail. What do you think they're talking about?" "I don't know Anna." "Do you think he wants to adopt one of us?" "If he has a long silver beard I bet he's too old to be adopting kids. More likely he works for the government and wants to cut our funding." "Why would you say that? That's awful!" "Awful things happen all the time. Eventually you learn to expect them." "Don't be mean, Hunter." "I'm sorry."

I really was sorry. I'm the oldest kid at the orphanage. I've been there since I was two. I've seen all the hope when someone comes to look at you and all the disappointment when they choose someone else. And I've never really wanted to be adopted. I miss my parents but I can barely remember them. But I don't want some other family either. What if I forget my parents completely? I don't want that to happen.

Anna doesn't understand how bad it can get yet. She hasn't been here a year yet. She's young, only seven, and her parents died in a car crash. She's sad but she misses having a family more than she misses her own. She has been loved and petted because of how pretty she is with her curly blond hair and blue eyes and bright smile. They don't expect her to stay here very long.

* * *

><p>She can't keep a frown on her face though. In no time she's bouncing around the room asking everyone if they've ever seen a man with such a long beard. Someone else mentions how expensive his suit looks. And then everyone is silent.<p>

At the door stands the man with the long silver beard. Sister Abigail is standing next to him, searching the room until her eyes land on my corner of shadow.

"Icera," she's the only one who ever calls me that anymore. Everyone else calls me Hunter. "Icera, come here please. This man would like to talk to you for a moment. You may go to your room and talk."

That was weird. The Sisters don't let us go to our rooms during the day. We wake up promptly, make our beds, change our clothes and stay outside for the rest of the day. Even the prospective parents don't see our rooms. But she let me pass her on my way out of the playroom and watched as I led the man to the dormitories. He didn't say a word.

* * *

><p>When we got to the dormitories I went straight to my bed and sat down, offering him the chair beside the window. He sat down and stared at me for a long while.<p>

I couldn't stand the silence.

"I guess you know my name is Icera Hunter. Can I ask what this is about? I haven't done anything wrong, have I?" He grinned, a little twinkle in his eye, "No, you haven't done anything wrong. But have you done anything strange?" "What?" "Strange. Have you done anything out of the ordinary?" "I don't know what you're talking about." "Do strange things happen around you? Bullies getting hurt or things you want finding their way into your hands? Anything at all?"

I was really confused. Who was this man? Then I started getting angry. Who did he think he was to ask if I was weird? What kind of person just goes around asking orphans if they're weird?

"I guess you could count my parents' death as weird. That was pretty out of the ordinary. I hear most kids don't have to suffer that."

My temper rarely came out but when it did, people got out of my way. This man just grinned down at me.

"Who do you think you are, coming in here and asking if I'm an oddball. News flash, you're in a home for oddballs."

"Forgive me, my dear, I let my curiosity get the best of my manners. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster of a school. I'm here to see if you belong at my school." "I already have a school. I don't need to go to a special school for weirdos." "It is not a school for 'weirdos' as you put it. It is a school for very specially gifted young people. I think you are gifted and you might fit in at my school. But you'll have to prove it to me."

I gaped. Open mouthed. I looked like a fish out of water.

First this random guy I've never met comes in to _my_ orphanage and acts like he owns the place. Then he calls me weird. Now he wants me to _prove_ how weird I am? Are you kidding me?

"I'm not weirder than any other person! I'm a completely average eleven-year-old girl! I don't care what kind of school you run, I wouldn't go if you tied me up and carried me there on a broomstick!"

He smiled full out.

"Do you often imagine flying on broomsticks?" "No." I did. All the time. Every night when I went to sleep I flew through the air on a broomstick.

"And do you often get bad weather when you're upset?" "What?"

It had been a perfect evening with the sun lighting up the sky as it made its slow descent for the night. The air was warm and the crickets had started to chirp. Now, lightning flashed and the wind beat the leaves off the trees. The orphanage felt like it was swaying.

It had happened before, everything would be bright and sunny and then something would happen and everything would go gray. The first time I got rejected by someone looking to adopt we had a hail storm that lasted a week. But that wasn't my fault. It couldn't be.

* * *

><p>"What else can you do, Icera?" "I don't know what you're talking about." "Yes you do." I did.<p>

I had lived with a foster family for a while when I was nine. The orphanage I had lived in until then had been shut down and they couldn't fit me in anywhere else. Not for very long. Just long enough for something bad to happen.

A week with them was a week in hell at Satan's right hand.

I'd been beaten and late at night Mr. Cooper had come into my room. He told me to be quiet or he'd tell his wife I was a very bad girl. She was the one who hit me so I stayed quiet. He touched me. I told him to stop and he wouldn't listen. He put a pillow over my face.

The next morning I refused to get out of bed. Mrs. Cooper hit me until I cried at the unfairness of it all. Mr. Cooper didn't like me as well all black and blue but he liked me well enough. The agency came to check up on me at the end of the week. The bruises still hadn't faded completely and he didn't buy the story of me falling down the stairs.

The night I was taken away from them a twister hit their home and destroyed it. Destroyed them. The authorities never found all of their bodies.

* * *

><p>"I didn't want to talk about that with anyone, never mind a very rude stranger. So I folded my arms across my chest and glared at him. Usually, my glare is so intimidating that whoever its aimed at quickly leaves the room. A good defense mechanism I had acquired early in my years at the orphanage.<p>

This, Albus Dumbledore, didn't even flinch.

"You lived with a couple for a very short time before you came to this orphanage, didn't you? It's in your records." I didn't say anything. "Did you know they died the day after you were removed from their care? A twister tore apart their home. It's funny though, twisters usually take out more than just one house."

He looked at me like he knew that's what I'd wished on them. I had just read The Wizard of Oz when I got placed with them. The worst thing I could think of was for a twister to come and carry them away. That's the only thing I wanted. I wanted them to be gone.

"I didn't want to kill them. I just wanted them gone."

I bit my lip. I cannot believe I just said that. What happened to being silent?

"Is there any particular reason for that?" "Mr. Cooper," I couldn't tell this stranger what had happened to me. I had never told anyone what had happened. I was never going to.

"Mr. Cooper was not a good man, was he?" "No."

I fought the tears back down and threatened them with burning pokers if they dared show their drippy little faces again.

Dumbledore looked at me with complete understanding and I blanched. How could he know when I had never told anyone? But he did.

"I am very sorry that happened to you. I would like to teach you to protect yourself. That is something you can learn at my school." "I thought you said I had to prove I belonged there?" "You already have. You can control the weather." "I can what?"

Was this man crazy or what?

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are a witch. A very powerful one I imagine. You need to be trained of course."

* * *

><p>That was a couple weeks ago. I didn't know what to do. I mean, yeah okay, weird things happen around me. So what? That doesn't mean witches are real or that I am one.<p>

I mean, how can I have power and have _that_ still happen to me? Why couldn't I protect myself if I have all this magical power?

But the longer I thought about it, the more I wanted it all to be true.

It's time for bed now. I'll try and write more tomorrow but it promises to be a very full day. I hate to admit it, but I'm excited to see what happens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now you know a little bit about Icera Hunter. Don't make the mistake of thinking you _know_ her.**

* * *

><p><strong>September 1, 1971<br>**

I was right. Today has been full of interesting things to write about. I've stolen a moment on the train to write this.

Sister Abigail took me to the station where I was met by a very formidable looking man in a long moleskin coat. He was ginormous. Seriously. His hands were as big as trash can lids and he stood at least seven feet tall.

"You must be Icera. I'm Rebeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and groun's at Hogwarts. Come along then. I can take her from here Missus." "Very well. Icera, study hard. Don't throw this opportunity away." "Yes Sister Abigail."

The Headmaster told Sister Abigail that I had been awarded a scholarship that would pay for all of my school supplies. Three days later it had been shipped to the orphanage. A large trunk was full of black robes in my size, a pointed hat, a caldron - yes, a caldron - and heaps and heaps of books.

* * *

><p>Hagrid led me away from Sister Abigail with my trunk in tow and he smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen.<p>

"Now, I know Professor Dumbledore had all yer supplies sent to ye after his visit but there's still one thing we need to pick up. That's why I wanted you to meet me so early. So you just come with me and we'll get it taken care of."

He led us out of the train station and across to a very dark alley. I was instantly wary.

"Where are we going?" "Just some place out of the way to conduct ourselves. That's the number one rule of being a witch or wizard: we do everything in secret. Don't want the muggles to find out we're still around, do we?" "Muggles?" "Non-magic folk. Here we go, this should do. Grab on."

He held out a very moldy looking book. He wanted me to touch _that_?

"Um, no thanks." "Grab hold real quick like." He grabbed my hand and touched a finger to the book. Before I knew what was happening we were sucked through the air. I couldn't get my breath back and then we were slammed to the ground. I only kept my feet because Hagrid still had ahold of my arm.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" "A portkey. Handy things for those of us who need to travel without using any magic of our own, like underage kiddos like you." "You're not underage though, are you?" "No but I have strict instructions."<p>

He turned a pale shade of pink as he spoke and I looked away politely until he'd regained his composure.

We stood on a street like any other London street, in front of a pub that seemed like any other you might pass. But no one was going in. They didn't even seem to notice it was there. The sign read "The Leaky Caldron" and that's where Hagrid went.

We passed through the door into a bar and a balding man behind the counter looked up and greeted us, "Hagrid, in for a pint?" "I'm on Hogwarts business today Tom." "See you hurry or you'll miss the train." "Right-o"

Hagrid led us through the pub and out a backdoor into an alley closed off on three sides.

* * *

><p>He smiled down at me, "Watch this" and pulled out a giant pink umbrella and tapped three bricks in the wall.<p>

The wall started folding in on itself until it formed an archway into a street packed with people all wearing gloriously colored robes. The shops were just as interesting as the people. There was a Magical Menagerie with owls and rats and chimeras displayed in the window and an apothecary boasting powdered unicorn horn and dragon heartstring.

Hagrid led me through the crowd which parted easily at his bulk. He stopped at a shop called _Olivanders_.

"What are we doing here?" "Ye still have to get yer wand. Olivanders is the best wand maker in this part of the world at ay rate. Go on in."

I hesitated another second before he pushed open the door and I ducked inside.

* * *

><p>The shop was dark and there wasn't much room between the door and the counter because behind the counter were ceiling-high mountains of slim little boxes.<p>

The bell tinkled at our entrance and a wizened old man appeared between two of the shelves. He narrowed his eyes on me and came back with a firm smile.

"I thought I'd had the last of my Hogwarts sales for the year. Hagrid, what took you so long with this one?" "Scheduling conflicts. We need to get her settled before the train departs." "Of course, of course. Tell me a little about yourself young lady."

I choked back the discomfort and opened my mouth to speak. Nothing came out. The sunny day behind me turned dark and stormy as I was put on the spot.

Mr. Olivander looked over my shoulder and out the window. His mouth turned down just slightly at the corners.

"I think I have just the thing."

* * *

><p>He disappeared among the stacks of merchandise and reappeared several long minutes later with a very little box in his hands. He set it on the counter in front of me and opened it. He offered me a slim stick of wood with a beautifully carved handle. It was made to look like storm clouds and lightning. It was beautiful.<p>

I wrapped my fingers gingerly around the hilt and the sun immediately started shining. Light engulfed me and I could feel a warm vibration from the wand.

Mr. Olivander smiled brightly down at me.

"The wand chooses the wizard. I thought I was mad when I made it all those years ago. Seven inches, silver birch. It will serve you well I think." "What is the core?" I asked, mesmerized by the feel of it in my hand. I had read a little of my school books just to make myself believe it was all real. I knew every wand had a magical core.

"The core is very peculiar. I have never found anything like it before or since. I made this wand as a favor to the creature who supplied the core. It is an experience I will never forget. I thought that wand would sit in a dusty corner far longer than I would be able to stand here and match wand with wizard."

I was impatient. "But what was the creature?"

He hesitated before speaking again, "They are called Valkyrie. Some cultures say they are immortal princesses who ferry the spirits of fallen warriors to the afterlife. In reality, they are pegasi - winged horses - who have the ability to control the weather and can make the choice, once in their life, to become human." "Why would such a beautiful creature choose to be human?"

"They have lives just as complex as ours. Sometimes they need a change. Haven't you ever felt like something needed changing?" "Yes but I wouldn't change who I am because of it."

His eyes twinkled knowingly at her.

"The creature that supplied the core of this wand decided to become human for the man she loved. The feather and hair that makes up the core are hers, the last remnants of her former life."

"Why would she want them made into a wand?" "She said that some day someone would need to find themselves and this wand would be the mirror they need."

* * *

><p>His story was haunting. I didn't understand what could make someone hate themselves enough to demand such a change of being. But I hope one day I can find someone that I would be willing to sacrifice for.<p>

I can't stop thinking about that story. I can't help wondering if the Valkyrie misses her wings.

There's something about her. I feel like I should know her. When he was telling the story I felt some pull like a yank on my spine pulling me closer, pulling me in.

Someone's just come into my compartment. I'll write again tonight after whatever happens on the first night at a school of magic.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am introducing a little Norse mythology to the world of Harry Potter. If you don't like it, I am sorry but this story is going to show my love of mythology just a little bit.**

**Now, what is this connection Icera feels for the magical creature that provided the means for her wand?**

* * *

><p><strong>September 2, 1971<strong>

The feast was fabulous, the castle is enormous and magical, duh. But I'm still so irritated at what happened after I stopped writing that I can hardly appreciate it all.

The people who came into my compartment were three boys. They were loud and didn't notice I was sitting there. One of them sat on me.

Seriously.

* * *

><p>"What's this? Sorry 'bout that. Didn't hurt you, did I?" I shook my head and watched them through wary eyes.<p>

"We didn't realize anyone was sitting here. Everywhere else is full, do you mind if we join you?"

The boy who spoke that time was frail looking, like he'd been sick recently. But he was handsome with his light brown hair falling in shaggy curls across his face and his amber eyes. He was nervous, but so was I.

"I don't mind so long as you don't sit on me anymore." "Can't promise that, love. What if I need to be comforted?"

The obnoxious bloke who spoke was tall for his age with black hair that hung long past his chin in waves of satin. His blue eyes were full of laughter and they were hiding something. Immediately I felt I should be wary of him.

"I'm not your love. You don't even know me. And if you want comfort you'll have to find it elsewhere." "Feisty, I like that. But playing hard to get will only pave the road so far." "I'm not hard to get, I'm not interested."

His jaw dropped for half a second before he recovered himself and he fell into the other boy's arms crying dramatically, "Oh, what shall I do? She denies me! I'm doomed to wander the world alone for all eternity, haunting those who are NOT rejected by their one true love." "Sirius, you're heavy. Stop that. Besides, you're eleven does anyone really find their true love at age eleven?"

"We're being awfully rude. I'm Remus Lupin, those two are James Potter and Sirius Black." "Interesting company, I suppose he could be said to be entertaining." I said gesturing towards Black, who was currently sobbing grotesquely into his mate's shoulder.

"And who are you that denies my love and affection?" He sprang up so quickly I dropped my book in the floor. The change was instantaneous. Not that I believed he was upset in the first place, I just hadn't realized how fast he could go from one end of the emotional spectrum to the other.

"My name is Hunter." "Hunter?" "No last name?" "Hunter is my last name." "Then why don't you tell us your first?" "I don't like my first name." "Why not?" "It reminds me of the past. You said you're eleven?"

The subject change was not subtle and it makes me cringe to know I was that obvious about how much the subject upset me but what's done is done. Remus let me make the switch.

"Yeah, we're all first years. How bout you?" "Same. Were you all friends before?" "Sort of. James and Sirius have known each other their whole lives, they're pure bloods and they get put together a lot." "Purebloods?" "Blimey, are you a muggle-born?"

The excitement in Sirius's eyes was palpable. It made me cautious.

"I don't know. My parents died when I was very young. I grew up in a muggle orphanage." "That sounds interesting." "Not really." "My parents are both magical but not purebloods. Sirius and James come from a long line of magic." "So long it fades back into the dark ages. Trust me, you were better off at the orphanage." The something he was hiding flared briefly to the surface where I identified it as pain and rage.

It was easy to recognize such things when you had been watching people as long as I had. You had to look carefully so you knew when they would strike. So you knew what they were planning and how they would react. He was more difficult to read than most, but still, to a trained eye it was no problem.

* * *

><p>It didn't sound like I would have liked living with his parents any more than I had liked living at the orphanage with all those desperately heart-broken children.<p>

I'm sure both places have their merit and their bad days. It might be interesting to see which of us bares more scars. Of course, he would never know about mine. No one would. Not if I can help it.

* * *

><p>But back to what happened:<p>

We sat and the boys chattered for a while. They tried to get me to open up and tell them what the orphanage had been like but I was hardly forthcoming.

"Come on Hunter, tell us. We don't know what it's like. We're dying to know." "Well, your parents would have to die for you to find out. You're so interested about my life but you seem to have forgotten the reason children find themselves in a home full of frightened children. Are you always so insensitive?" "Are you always so stubborn and aloof?" "Yes. You learn such things in the orphanage."

I turned back to look out the window on my right. There was suddenly a hand on my knee and I stood up quickly and was half-way out the door of the compartment when James caught my wrist.

"I just wanted to say that we're sorry for your loss. You're right, we're insensitive. We tend to look on the bright side of things and forget the hurt that goes with adventure." "Please let go of me."

I was amazed at how calm my voice was. He let go and pleaded with those deep brown eyes for me to forgive them.

I sat back down next to the exit without looking away from him, as much forgiveness as I was capable of pushed into the action.

"So, how long have you been on your own?" The question came from Black and his friends groaned and started trying to hush him up. "How long have you been on your own, Black?"

A spark of fire ignited in his silver eyes and he bit his tongue as his friends requested.

* * *

><p>Apparently two could play the "unhappy home" card here and he was less willing to play than I was. Perhaps his scars would hold up in a contest betwixt us.<p>

* * *

><p>We rode a little further in silence until James got bored and pulled out a set of Exploding Snap cards. I was interested despite my wariness around these boys. I watched intently, forgetting that I was supposed to ignore them.<p>

"Sirius, hurry up! They're smoking." "Not until you say it." "I won't." "Then you won't have eyebrows for the Sorting Ceremony." "Sirius..." the whine in James' tone brought a smile to his friend's face.

"What is a Sorting Ceremony?"

I couldn't help myself. I was curious. I had read a lot of _Hogwarts' A History_ but nothing about a Sorting Ceremony. Was this some sort of test I was going to fail because I had grown up in the muggle world?

The boys all turned to me, James and Sirius with looks like they had forgotten I was there to begin with. Sirius answered me.

"Every first year has to be sorted before the Welcome Feast. My cousin Bella told me about it. Apparently it's this really difficult test you have to pass or they send you back home. If you do pass you get put into one of four different houses based on your score. If you barely pass you become a Hufflepuff. The top scorers go to Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"Sirius, that's cruel. Don't worry Hunter, it isn't a test that you can pass. But there are four different houses. Each house is based on a principal character. That's how we're sorted, based on which of those characters is strongest in us. Gryffindors have courage and Ravenclaws are all bookworms. Hufflepuff is generally associated with weakness by pureblood families because they take everyone so long as you're nice and caring. Slytherin is the house of purebloods. There aren't that many left so it accepts more than that but Salazar Slytherin, the founder of that house, really fought for pureblood pride and only wanted to teach the pure. The solution was to give him a house he could pick and choose who he taught to. Slytherin ends up with a lot of mean kids because that's how a lot of pureblood families raise their young ones."

"I won't be in Slytherin, I don't care that it's tradition. I don't care that everyone in my family has been in Slytherin. I won't be. I'm choosing my own fate." "I don't have as much riding on it. My parents don't care where I end up so long as I stay focused on my studies and get good grades. Dad would like me to be on the Quidditch team as well, but he won't push."

"Which house do you want to be in, Remus?" "I don't care at all. I won't be in Slytherin just because I really wouldn't fit in there. I'd like Gryffindor but I'm nowhere near as brave as James or Sirius. I like to learn though so maybe Ravenclaw. How about you?"

I had no idea. And I forgot to worry about it when the whole compartment exploded.

They had forgotten about the game of Exploding Snap and the cards had reminded them with a bang. They were covered in soot. James and Sirius both lost their eyebrows and my hair got singed.

* * *

><p>I wasn't a shrieker. I didn't scream when a spider or a mouse came across my path. I didn't freeze with fear and start bellowing for help.<p>

I got very quiet.

The boys were laughing at how ridiculous they all looked. Remus shook his head and tried to wipe the soot off his pants. James tried to clean his glasses on clothes that were so dirty they just smeared more soot on the lenses. Sirius didn't even try to recover, he just leaned back his seat and laughed with everything he had.

I was still quiet.

* * *

><p>If I spoke to them now it couldn't possibly end well.<p>

"Are you okay, Hunter?" I shook my head, not a 'no' but a request to be left alone. He didn't inquire again. Sirius was not as intelligent as his friend.

"It's jut a little soot. Get over it. Can't you take a joke? It wasn't even on purpose. Don't be such a pansy."

I couldn't control it. It just happened.

The lovely day fading into a warm night outside our window grew dark and cloudy. Rain pelted the window and thunder crashed nearby.

The boys went to look out and see what had come upon us.

I knew it was me and I tried to reign it in. I tried to calm down and forget I was mad. The smell of burnt hair invaded my senses and I lost all semblance of control. Lightning struck out compartment, shattering the glass in the window and leaving a scorch mark inches from Sirius' left foot.

* * *

><p>The boys all jumped back and ran into a very imposing, very tall bearded figure. Albus Dumbledore was on the train.<p>

"Is everyone alright?" "Professor Dumbledore!" "It was an accident." "What are you talking about Hunter? Of course it was. Lightning struck the compartment, Professor." "What are you doing on the train?" "I felt like taking a stroll through London and thought I'd catch a ride back."

He waved his wand and the glass fitted itself back together without a sound. The boys all looked awed. I couldn't bring myself to look at Dumbledore. He knew it was me.

"Are you all enjoying the ride?" "It's always interesting Professor. Never a dull moment." "Well, perhaps you should...oh. I see. Perhaps you wouldn't mind a little assistance with your school robes?"

He waved his wand again and the soot vanished. He couldn't replace the lost hair, or didn't. He did chuckle at the boys before frowning over his spectacles at me.

"I hope you have enough sense not to show up in the Great Hall in such a state. Perhaps you should stick to quieter games such as chess for the remainder of our journey. Though I believe we will be arriving shortly."

"Thank you Professor." "Any time my dear. See you at the feast."

He disappeared with a_ pop_ that left my ears tingling and I looked back at the boys.

* * *

><p>He was right we did arrive right after that. Dumbledore must have gone on up to the school because we didn't see him on the platform.<p>

We were met by Hagrid, the very large game keeper for Hogwarts. He called out for the first years and led us to a great black lake with little boats waiting for us.

The storm I had called earlier was still in the sky but the rain held back. Until we got into the boats.

The four of us found ourselves in the same boat and I wasn't paying attention as we sailed across the lake with no oars. The boys were chattering quietly but I ignored them.

Suddenly Sirius got excited and threw his hands out to use them to demonstrate as he spoke. He hit me in the face and I flew overboard.

The lake water soaked me straight through in an instant and fear gripped me for a moment. The orphanage had never taught us to swim. There had never been an opportunity or a need. I was going to drown on my first day of school. I would never know if I really belonged here or not. That doubt would always be there.

The storm turned fierce, the wind rocking the boats viciously on the water as rain poured from the sky.

* * *

><p>I want to finish writing but whatever the school nurse, Madame Pomfrey, gave me is pulling me into sleep. I'll write after classes tomorrow.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**September 3, 1971**

I'm writing this very quickly before breakfast. Before the day starts and I forget everything else.

* * *

><p>So I was writing about the trip to Hogwarts. I fell in and the storm pounded the water of the lake. I was sinking slowly and barely noticed the flash of lightning as it reached the water.<p>

I did feel when strong arms wrapped around my waist and hoisted me onto dry land. I was just awake enough to recognize that the person who had saved me was green, with water plants in her hair, and a tail. She smiled pointed teeth at me and disappeared as I coughed out the water in my lungs.

Hagrid appeared over me once he had finished thanking the creature.

"Ye'll get to meet plenty of creatures here Hunter. There's no need to go diving after 'em. Come on, up with ye. Ye need to see Madame Pomfrey afore the sortin'."

"Was that a mermaid?" "Of course it was. Here, ye must be freezing." He draped his very large coat over my shoulders, which made me look even more like a drowned rat. Some of the kids laughed at the sight of me. The three boys responsible for my flight were quietly standing to one side.

"Are you okay, Hunter?" "I'm fine." "Sirius has something to say to you." "Sorry." He forced the words out as a blush crept up his cheeks.

Luckily, Hagrid pulled me away before I could respond. What did you say to someone who had accidentally almost drowned you? He didn't look particularly sorry though.

* * *

><p>A very stern woman in a green dress and a bun took charge of me as the rest of the first years filed into the corridor to wait for instructions.<p>

"Hagrid said you fell into the lake." "Yes ma'am." "Madame Pomfrey will take care of you. Wait here for me."

She left me in a small room. The door she went through looked out into a long hall full of people and four long tables. Professor Dumbledore met her gaze from his position at the teacher's table before the door closed.

* * *

><p>Madame Pomfrey was a middling-aged woman with brown hair pulled back in a bun with flyaway curls framing her face. The apron she wore was crisp and clean. She brought forth a bottle from one of the pockets and made me drink an absolutely vile concoction. Then the woman, her name was Professor McGonagle, led me back to the others.<p>

Silence reigned when she cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"In a few moments I will lead you through this door and begin the Sorting Ceremony. There are four houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. While you are here your house will be like your family. Good behavior will earn points any rule breaking, and you will lose points. Follow me."

She didn't wait for us to come to terms with our future being decided on the other side of that door. She just led us right into it.

A very little man was bringing in a three-legged stool and a raggedy hat. The hat was ancient. Moldy looking and tattered but he carried it like it was the most valuable hat in the world.

He set both down in front of the entire school, between the house tables and the teacher's table.

I was anxious to begin. Was this hat going to decide my fate somehow? Could it tell if I really belonged here?

We waited.

I was impatient now. What was McGonagle up to, building up the tension until we were ready to explode?

What felt like hours was actually half-a-minute. The hat began to sing.

_A storm is coming_

_the Wind knows_

_Whispers and blows_

_The storm is coming_

_Lightning flash_

_and Thunder crash_

_A storm is coming_

_the dark rolls in_

_the fight begins_

_The storm is coming_

The hall was silent. It wasn't just the first years that were shocked, though I think the others may have been shocked by the message and not that a hat could sing. It was a dark message. One that made the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end.

Dumbledore was looking at me.

A hat was telling everyone I was coming. Great. Nothing could go wrong with that.

"When I call your name come forward. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will join your fellows at your house table."

The list was a long one and I got more and more nervous with every name called. Some kids were sorted right away, the hat shouting out their destination before it had settled on their heads. Others took longer. Sirius Black took five whole minutes. He looked like he wanted to rip the hat to shreds and light it on fire. Eventually it yelled out "Gryffindor" and he went to his seat with a triumphant smirk on his face.

The other two boys I had ridden with were quickly sorted into Gryffindor as well. It wasn't long before my name was called, "Hunter, Icera"

* * *

><p>I was shaking. Hopefully everyone would just think the lake had made me cold.<p>

I straighened my pine and tried to look confident as I strode up to Professor McGonagle and the ragged Sorting Hat.

I sat on the stool and waited. The hat "hmm"ed to himself for a minute before it spoke.

* * *

><p><em>"How peculiar. Do you know what you are? What your destiny has in store for you?"<em> "Please, Dumbledore said I'm a witch." _Don't fret, child. You are extremely magical. There is no doubt that you belong here. But where to put you?"_ "I don't care where I go so long as you say I can stay." _"You have a thirst for knowledge even Rowena would respect. You are kind, just like a Hufflepuff I once knew. But I think it is bravery that marks you best. Go and be brave in_

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

* * *

><p>The hall had sat in silence as I waited for the verdict. Was I meant to be here, or would they ship me back to the orphanage?<p>

When I heard the hat shout the name of my house, I was so excited I took off towards the loudest table with the Sorting Hat still on my head. I spun quickly and handed it over to Professor McGonagle but Hagrid's very large coat did not help me regain my balance. Just as I was about to come face-to-face with the floor a hand reached out and caught my elbow.

Sirius Black smirked at me as he hauled me back to my feet and helped me into my seat at the Gryffindor table.

My blush was deep and ran all the way up my ears as he just continued to smirk at me.

"This is where I would normally say something about how you keep falling for me, but seeing as I pushed you the first time, I'll let this one go." "Such noble character. Thanks."

* * *

><p>The feast went by quickly. Dumbledore told us all to stay out of the Forbidden Forest and warned us not to misbehave so our house might win the House Cup at the end of the year. Then he said a funny word and heaps and heaps of food appeared in front of us.<p>

I had never seen so much food in my life.

The orphanage never starved us but most nights ended in still-rumbling bellies. The food on one table along could have fed the orphanage for over a year. I had to remind myself not to get carried away. Eating this much rich, good food all at once would surely make me sick after the orphanage fare of porridge and stale bread. I hadn't had meat in years.

I restrained myself, but barely. The boys had no such restraint. They piled their plates sky high with food and shoveled as much of it into their mouth as they could hold. It was grotesque. Remus managed to eat with a bit more decorum but he ate just as much as his friends. He smiled sheepishly at me when he noticed me watching James and Sirius, who were so focused on their food they couldn't possibly have been disturbed by anything less than a tornado ripping through the table and taking away their meal.

* * *

><p>At the end of the meal the remaining food vanished and left sparkling clean plates that looked like they had never been used.<p>

Two older students stood from the table and called for the first years to follow them.

We went up stairs that moved and passed paintings whose subjects moved and talked and flitted to different frames to chat with their neighbors. We met a ghost named Nearly Headless Nick who warned us that Peeves was throwing dung bombs in the corridor up ahead.

"You'll want to be wary of Peeves. He's a poltergeist that just loves to make trouble. Stay out of his way if you can. There is always more than one way to get anywhere in this castle and you'll want to take the longer route to avoid him. Don't make the mistake of thinking you'll get by unscathed where Peeves is involved."

Personally, I thought meeting a poltergeist would be at the very least educational. James and Sirius seemed to be thinking along the same line because they kept glancing in the direction we were now moving away from, hoping for a look at the trouble making spirit.

* * *

><p>We came to a stop in front of a painting of a very large woman. She asked for the password and one of the prefects said,<p>

"Red Storm"

The lady nodded and the painting swung off the wall to reveal a doorway leading to a spacious room draped in red. Comfy-looking red couches faced a large fireplace which was framed by comfy-looking red wing back chairs. Tables and chairs lined one side of the room and looked perfect for a study session.

The first years all gathered inside the room to listen to the prefects give final instructions.

"This is the Gryffindor common room. Girls dormitories are up the stairs on your left, boys the same on your right. Tomorrow is a day of adjustment. Get used to your surroundings and your roommates because classes start bright and early Monday morning. Breakfast is served from six to eight, when classes begin. Don't be late. Check the bulletin board for house announcements."

The prefects left for their own dormitories or to shoo the older students to bed. Two redheads by the fire got scolded and ushered up the stairs as I got herded up the girls' stairs. James and Sirius had their heads together as they made their way to their new home but Remus shouted goodnight to me over the crowd of our fellow Gryffindors.

I couldn't help the smile on my face. I hadn't been so happy in a long time. There was just something about this place and the people in it that made me feel like I belonged. I had felt it when I stepped through the barrier to get to the train. I felt it before I was thrown from the boat that needed no oars to glide across the vast lake. Something in the air here screamed "home" to me.

The fact that I already seemed to have friends didn't hurt anything either.

* * *

><p>I had never felt the need to make friends. I had always known better. As soon as you got attached to someone they left you. My mother and father had left before I could really remember their faces. My friends at the orphanage got adopted or transferred. I had learned early on not to get attached.<p>

But I couldn't help myself from wanting to be friends with these people. I wanted to fit in and be liked. I wanted someone to do my homework with and maybe sit by the lake on a warm day.

I wanted someone to write to at the end of the year when I would be packed up and sent back to the orphanage. Where I would be alone and would start to wonder if I had dreamed all of this up. Because underage witches and wizards weren't allowed to practice their magic away from school. I would be stuck there with crying kids wanting parents that were never coming back. And nothing but hope that this place was real.

* * *

><p>Of course, friends would only bring me heartache. I wouldn't tell them about the things that happened to me when I was little. I wouldn't tell them about my parents' deaths or the horrible things that can happen when your parents aren't there to take care of you anymore. I wouldn't get to see them during the holidays because we aren't allowed to leave except for school. And I live in a muggle orphanage so I wouldn't even know how to get a letter to any friends I might make while I'm here.<p>

It is easier to keep to myself and study hard. I will learn everything this place has to teach me and I will pray that my imagination has not simply run away with me.

Of course, friends might be nice. They might help me understand what I have trouble with because I didn't grow up in this world.

But most likely I will end up heartbroken. Safer not to try.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next day, our only free day that I knew of, with a cold. Whatever Madame Pomfrey had given me didn't work and I had to spend the day in the infirmary. She made me drink several truly nasty potions and told me to sleep it off under her watchful eye. I stayed up just long enough to write a little bit and then sleep came.<p>

I had nightmares about being abandoned all night and woke up several times feeling like I couldn't breathe.

Anyway, breakfast is over and Professor McGonagle is handing out our time tables. I'll write again after classes.


	5. Chapter 5

**September 3, 1971**

* * *

><p>First class of the day was Transfiguration with the Slytherins. I had heard a lot about the rivalry between our houses last night and over breakfast. James and Sirius were very against sharing anything with the "blood fanatics" until they had a brilliant idea: They were going to make the Slytherins lives as painful as possible.<p>

Apparently they fancy themselves "prank masters" and have been plotting all day. After the incident on the train (my hair is still brittle and smells faintly of gunpowder) I know what they can do without trying. Imagining what they might accomplish when they set out to be destructive makes me worry just a little. I think I need to research protection spells.

Anyway, they didn't pull anything today, thank God. Professor McGonagle introduced her class.

"Transfiguration is one of the most difficult magics to master. Over the course of the year you will learn the basic art of transfiguring. The first thing you need to know is that the more complex the object is you are trying to transfigure, the more difficult it is to accomplish. That is why we will start with turning matchsticks into needles. Everyone turn to chapter one in your book and start reading. I want a full page of notes handed in before you try the spell on your matchstick. Begin."

I had already read this chapter and taken copious notes. I looked them over and skimmed through the chapter again before I stood and headed towards my Head of House's desk.

She looked mildly perplexed as I stood in front of her.

"Can I help you Miss Hunter? I was under the impression the Headmaster had sent your books to you." "He did Professor. I've read the chapter and written my notes. I'd like to try the spell now, if you don't mind." She smiled as I handed over my notes.

She looked over them briefly before handing them back and I took them back to my seat, aware of every eye on me as I did so. I was sitting next to one of the girls in my dorm: Lily Evans. She was shocked but quickly smiled at me and went back to reading. Everyone else took their sweet time returning to their assignment so I tried to ignore them as I focused on what I had read about this particular spell.

* * *

><p>The matchstick and a needle are roughly the same size, both made of few materials. It shouldn't be too difficult. However, I was nervous. This would be my first attempt at any spell. Sure, the weather responded to my every whim but this was different. This had a spell I had to say and wand movements and <em>every<em> eye was on me again.

Even Lily couldn't help but satisfy her curiosity as to whether or not I could pull it off.

There was no getting out of it. I had an audience. So I just went for it.

I said the spell and swished my wand with a flourish, just as the book described.

I hadn't been looking, I closed my eyes, unable to bare the weight of those gazing eyes. So when the whole room gasped I kept my eyes closed, still picturing the needle I wanted to be in front of me.

"Miss Hunter?" I opened my eyes and looked up at Professor McGonagle standing over me. "Yes, Professor?" "Very good job, Miss Hunter. However, next time, pull your magic in to do only what you ask of it. This is impressive, but wildly out of control. Unless you _meant_ to change everyone's matchstick?" "What?"

Now I looked around the room. Where once sat matchsticks there was now a perfect silver needle in front of every student.

* * *

><p>"You did very well. Most students don't manage to turn their matchstick into a needle until the second or third lesson. I think 20 points to Gryffindor for reading ahead and another 20 points for your concentration. Come see me this weekend and we will talk about your control." "Yes Professor."<p>

She went back to her desk as the other Gryffindor first years clapped and whistled until she turned a very stern look on us, "Don't you have some reading to do?" the room went silent but James and Sirius and Remus all smiled from the table in front of me.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went along in the same fashion. We had Charms with the Ravenclaws where we learned a levitation spell. It was as easy as feeling weightless myself. I had imagined I could fly since I was a little girl so this was much easier than the matchstick.<p>

In History of Magic, the teacher was a ghost! Seriously. He sat there, transparent and acted like that was normal. Which, I guess for him, it was. Sirius said he had been a teacher for so long that when he died in his sleep, he simply got up and floated to class and kept teaching.

I think most of the kids think it's a dull subject. I think it's fascinating. Of course, I haven't grown up with this stuff so hearing about goblin wars is like walking into a book. The _Hogwarts a History_ text is the one I read the most before school started, I'm almost all the way through. However, hearing the lecture gave a new perspective. It wasn't just a story but history. This had all actually happened once upon a time.

It's the only class I didn't stand out in, except for the fact that I didn't fall asleep in the first ten minutes and didn't jolt awake at the dismissal bell.

Tomorrow we have Potions with Slytherin, Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw and Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. I'm so excited.

Everyone else is grumbling about the homework assigned. It isn't much, really. Professor McGonagle asked for a 6" paper on the basic principles of Transfiguration and Professor Flitwick, the Charms professor just told us to practice our wrist movements. I don't think the ghostly Professor Binns quite realized he could assign homework, or that class was over. He seemed to keep talking as everyone left.

* * *

><p>Dinner was fabulous but thankfully not as extravagant as the opening feast. I am still being careful with what I eat and how much. Some of it is so rich I can't take more than a bite, I'm steering clear of the desserts altogether.<p>

Now, I'm sitting in the common room writing this while some of the older students study or relax. It seems that the fifth year students have some sort of exam at the end of the year and the Professors are already assigning them a ton of homework. I'm excited to get to that point, it will mean that this wasn't a dream.

* * *

><p>*&amp;%^%#%^%###$^****! $%<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry about that. James and Sirius and Remus came and interrupted me.<p>

It is now actually the 4th but I figured I should finish writing about yesterday before I go to sleep and today starts.

Like I said, a lot of kids were doing homework, Lily among them. She said she didn't want to fall behind and looked at me like it was my fault if she did. I think she's a worrying type of person though, so I'm not going to stress out about upsetting her.

James and Sirius didn't seem to think the homework was any big deal. Of course, James had managed to get a very sharp matchstick and Sirius's had managed a silver one, so they were on the right track.

Remus was worried he might not get it though, so they came to me to help. Or so they said.

What ended up happening, was me transforming a matchstick while trying to explain how to do it and Remus trying to pay attention until his friends started the interrogation.

* * *

><p>"So, how did you do that in class today?" "Yeah, I thought you said you grew up in a muggle orphanage and didn't know anything about magic?" "I did." "Then what was up with that?" he indicated the needle sitting in front of me.<p>

"I studied as soon as I got my books this summer. I've been reading all of the books and practicing the movements and pronunciations for months. It's just practice."

"McGonagle seemed pretty shocked when you transfigured every matchstick in the room. Even we know that was weird." "Look, I don't know what to tell you. I didn't do it on purpose and I don't know how it happened." "But McGonagle wants to talk to you this weekend." "Yes." "Why?" "Because when you can't control your magic people can get hurt."

* * *

><p>My logic seemed to get through to him so I turned back to Remus.<p>

"Look, why don't you try it so I can see what you're doing." "You transfigured the only matchstick." "Oh, right, no problem." I flicked my wand and it went back to a matchstick. They looked suspicious again. "That's chapter two. Read it and see for yourselves. And stop looking at me like that. I don't have two heads. If you don't want to learn, go away. Remus, try it now."

I focused on Remus so I could ignore his friends. James and Sirius were starting to get on my nerves. How should I know how I managed any of this? I still sort of thought I was dreaming.

* * *

><p>I fixed Remus's wand motion and his pronunciation but he still didn't quite get it. He grew frustrated and then upset.<p>

"Don't worry about it, Remus. You'll get the hang of it. Professor McGonagle said most students don't get it until the third lesson." "But what if I never get it?" "Don't think like that. Practice." "I don't think all the practice in the world will help me."

I can't stand pity parties. Never could.

"If you don't want my help then go away." "What? No, I want help." "Then pull yourself together. If you didn't belong here, you wouldn't be here. If you'll put in the work then you'll get it. But I won't help someone who just wallows in self pity and blames fate for their problems. A little bit of effort goes a long way. So suck it up."

Everyone looked at me like I was an alien. Great. All I really wanted was to study and learn and go on my merry way without attracting too much attention. Attention meant someone might find out I was different. Dumbledore had hinted that might not be a good thing.

Why was I even bothering to help these people? I didn't care to be friends with them. I didn't care if he failed.

His determined look as he straightened his shoulders and tried again were what did it.

Remus was going to do better. He was going to try harder. I could see the respect in his eyes. He really wanted to do well in school. I couldn't deny him my help when he wanted it so badly.

* * *

><p>The others were still annoying. Lily kept watching us, making notes when I corrected something Remus was doing. James and Sirius just kept saying how bored they were.<p>

"If you're bored, then leave." "Remus, come on. Let's go do something fun." "I'm busy." "But we're your friends. We need you to come do stuff with us." "Remus, you're coming along quite nicely with this. Perhaps the three of you could take a break and leave me alone."

The dismissal was not subtle and my agitation was quite obvious. I had never been able to hide those sorts of emotions. Sadness was like it never existed and happiness was kept a tight lid on but irritation and anger were always readily available.

My hostility had kept me safer than any friends could.

Remus looked apologetic as he stood and gathered his things. Sirius tugged him up the stairs as he turned to me, "Thank you for your help. I really appreciate it." I couldn't say no to that sincerity. "No problem, Remus. I'll help you any time."

He smiled as he finally let his friends drag him away.

* * *

><p>Lily turned to me after they left,<p>

"You're Hunter, right?" "Yes." "I'm Lily Evans, we're in the same dorm." "I know; did you want something?" "Sorry to interrupt, I just...we're sort of in the same boat. I'm muggle-born. I just wanted to thank you." "What for?" "I wasn't really sure I could make the cut here."

"All it takes is practice. There's nothing special about me." "It was nice of you to help Remus." "I'll help anyone who genuinely wants to learn." "James and Sirius are kind of loud, I'm surprised you handled them so well." "They rode in my compartment on the train. It didn't take long to figure out I needed to be stern with them."

"What happened?" "They burnt off their eyebrows and some of my hair playing exploding snap." "I wondered about that." "I was not pleased." "I can imagine."

She seemed to want to continue talking so I didn't get my diary out immediately. I waited for her to spit out whatever it was she was trying to say.

"I don't have many friends around here." "You've only been here a couple of days." "Do you think, maybe we could study together?" "Sure, if you like." Her smile was one of those that kind of lights up the room around you. It was almost infectious.

"How about we meet in the library after classes tomorrow?" "Sounds good." "I'm going to bed, tomorrow sounds like a long day." "I'll be up in a minute."

* * *

><p>She left and I am still sitting here writing. It may not be so easy to keep my distance here. There's nowhere really to hide from all these people. I could try to keep my magic in check and stay with the rest of the class. But that would be dishonest with myself. If I <em>can<em> do it, I _should_, right?

Besides, if my professors don't know what level I'm on then they won't be able to teach me as much as I want to learn. And who can really complain if I'm at the head of the class when my being so has earned Gryffindor so many points this early in the year?

If all of this ends up with me having friends, I have only two options: continue as I am and make friends and possibly get hurt, or be dishonest with myself and my teachers and fall short of my potential.

I have lived so long depending on myself and no one else that I am not sure how to go about _not_ preparing myself for what might come. I can't pretend I know less than I do. I can make friends and still keep my distance. Acquaintances can't possibly hurt me and I'll stay so aloof that they won't be able to get too attached to me either.

Everything will be fine.


	6. Chapter 6

**September 4, 1971**

* * *

><p>We had potions with the Slytherins today. It was as interesting as predicted. James and Sirius were absolutely determined that Slytherin wasn't going to have a quiet day. The calm was over and the storm was about to rage.<p>

Double potions should have been exhausting all by itself. Those two made it completely unbearable. Professor Slughorn told us to turn to the first chapter in our books and brew the potion with a partner. Lily was sitting next to a greasy haired boy I heard her call Severus. James and Sirius were together and Remus was sitting with a chubby boy named Peter. That left me with a Slytherin boy named Malfoy.

He sneered at me as Slughorn told him to sit down in the available seat. His friends snickered and told him that was what he got for being late. I really couldn't be bothered to hate him for the color of his tie. I opened my book to chapter one and went to fetch the ingredients I would need from the cupboard at the front of the room. I got back to the table with an armload of absolutely vile sounding things like: frog spawn, lizard tongue, eye of newt, razorback wings

Lucius looked at me and at what I was holding and turned his head away in disgust.

I just looked at the book for further instructions.

I began chopping up the lizard tongue while I waited for my cauldron to come to a boil.

Lucius flipped lazily through his book like he was looking something up while I worked. I didn't mind. I prefer to work alone and I'd rather him not mess up the potion just for kicks.

* * *

><p>Professor Slughorn wandered around the room correcting people's potions and chatting with the students. He seemed very pleased with Lily and Severus. Apparently their potion was much further along than most. He also seemed to appreciate their friendship. Obviously not all Slytherins were hung up on blood status.<p>

I just continued working on my potion while Lucius sat there looking bored and not talking to me. It was coming along pretty well until I turned away to measure out my eye of newt. When I turned back around the potion was bubbling out of control. Lucius still wasn't paying attention but two pairs of eyes were turned our way.

James and Sirius were watching our station. The grins on their faces gave away what they had done.

"Lucius, you may want to duck." "What?" "Get down." "Don't tell me what to do." "Fine."

I made my way to the front of the classroom under the pretext of getting more eye of newt. Just as I made it to the teacher's desk the potion exploded.

* * *

><p>Lucius was cursing until he started screaming. Apparently, whatever the boys had put in my cauldron had not mixed well with the potion we were brewing.<p>

Lucius's face was sprouting large pus-filled boils and turning bright red.

Professor Slughorn was caught in the blast. His hands were swollen and red. He was very unhappy.

"Dolohov, take Malfoy to the hospital wing. Miss Hunter, explain yourself." "Me,sir?" "Yes. What went wrong with your potion? Or did you do that on purpose?" "Of course not, Professor. I was just making the potion as the book instructed." "Then why is your potion causing blood boils?" "I'm not sure, Sir." "You will stay late this weekend and recreate this potion for you and Mr. Malfoy." "Yes Professor."

* * *

><p>I could have ratted out the two so-called pranksters. Perhaps I should have. But I was used to keeping things to myself and getting my own revenge.<p>

Now I was spending the majority of my weekend with my professors when I should be studying the things I might actually have a problem with.

They were going to have to learn that you don't interfere with my education. I am rather surprised that I managed not to strike them down with lightning the instant I knew my potion was ruined. Perhaps I am learning control. I have been doing breathing exercises and such ever since the train. The grief councilors who were called on to help me when I was raped taught me to breathe through my emotions. I never thought it would really come in handy but today it did.

I managed to remain absolutely calm even when Slughorn took points from Gryffindor before he went to the hospital wing to get his hands looked at. The class was told to bottle their potions and clean up before leaving.

* * *

><p>The early dismissal from potions left plenty of time for me to plan my revenge and wander the school. Unfortunately, I got a little lost when the staircases moved. I ended up going up when all I wanted to do was go down and out to the grounds for my Herbology lesson. Everywhere I went led me up.<p>

Eventually I came to a corridor that just ended. End of the road. Great. I had managed to end Potions an hour early and I was still going to be late for Herbology.

Suddenly I heard a noise above me and I turned just in time to see a very large woman climbing down a rope ladder from a trapdoor above where I was standing. I moved quickly out of the way. She didn't seem to notice me.

"Excuse me, I'm afraid I'm lost. Could you tell me how to get back down to the Great Hall?" "What, what's this?" "I'm called Hunter. I'm lost." "Of course you are, dear. I saw that you would be. Why do you think I came down when I did?" "I'm sorry Ma'am, I don't think I understand." "I'm Professor Lovegood, the Divinations professor. I saw you in my crystal ball. Come along, I'll take you to the front door."

I wasn't sure I believed in crystal balls and seeing the future. But I still needed her to show me the way, so I let her lead the way.

"I've been watching the omens. There is a storm moving in. But I think you know that, don't you? Your destiny is coming for you, you know. You are going to be far more important than you ever dreamed of being. Study hard. And come see me in a few years. I'll show you how to look and how to see."

* * *

><p>I was very grateful to escape outside by the end of that encounter. The air was nice and chilly. It picked up as I lifted my face to catch the breeze.<p>

There was something about her I just didn't like. She unsettled me. All that talk of destiny got the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. I hoped I'd never see her again. At the very least I intended not to be caught alone with her. I didn't want to be different. I didn't want to be special. Having magic was as special as I needed to be and I was grateful for that much. Any more would be asking too much.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was quiet in comparison.<p>

Herbology was a bore. Plants were not interesting in the least, even when they were trying to bite your hand off.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was the last class of the day and I was excited for it.

The Ravenclaws beat most of the Gryffindors to class. Apparently, they really do take their academics as seriously as the rumors said. They all had their books out and were taking notes. The hat seemed to be right, I probably would have fit in well with that house. But they seemed so boring. I am a quiet person but they didn't talk to each other but to ask a question about the subject in front of them. They were in their seats and ready to go fifteen minutes before anyone else got there, which means they had to leave lunch much earlier than the rest of us.

I had to wonder if they were acting the part. Were they as bored as they looked? But some of them seemed to honestly enjoy what they were reading and once a couple of them got into a debate over the best way to disarm an opponent. That was actually pretty informative if I could bring myself to trust that their research was sound.

James and Sirius seemed to think they were a bunch of prats intent on making the rest of us look bad.

* * *

><p>"Who do they think they are?" "A bunch of know-it-all prats. That's all Ravenclaw really stands for." "They're just trying to make us look bad." "We don't need any help with the two of you in our midst."<p>

I couldn't help myself. They were so arrogant and judgmental. But the points lost in potions, my failing grade and what amounted to detention with that bulbous wind-bag Slughorn, were all owed to their errant behavior.

They turned scathing looks on me. "Well, why don't you just go sit with them if you feel that way?" "I was sitting here first." Sirius and James stood in front of me like a wall of eleven-year-old muscle. "I'd try and remember that you are a Gryffindor now, Hunter. Gryffindors are meant to be loyal." "That doesn't mean I have to sit back and put up with the stupid antics of the likes of you." "Leave her alone, Potter." "Not now, Evans. We're busy teaching young Hunter here a lesson in manners and loyalty."

"You're the one who needs a lesson in manners, Black. Try to remember you're a Gryffindor now, not a Slytherin like the rest of your family. Where does your loyalty lay?"

I struck a nerve then, that perhaps I should not have.

His wand was up and pointed in my face before a full second could pass. James didn't react in time to intervene. Lily didn't know what was happening. I expected it. I had trod on the viper in his nest. I was going to pay the price.

Before he could utter a spell, or more likely shoot sparks at me as we hadn't even had our first defense lesson, the teacher entered the classroom and told us all to sit down quickly and quietly.

* * *

><p>Sirius narrowed his eyes and lowered his wand but he didn't take his eyes off of me and the scowl never left his face. The potions accident will not be my last, I'm sure of it.<p>

The professor called our attention to the front of the room but Sirius had a very hard time paying attention. He still wanted to hex me. Eventually James whispered something into his ear and a truly evil smirk graced his features before he turned away from me. Definitely not my last "accident".

"I am Professor Stoker and this is Defense Against the Dark Arts, level one. This year we will be working on basic hexes, jinxes and minor protective and evasive spells. Turn to chapter one in your book and take notes."

He went on to describe a good protection charm and its components before comparing it to the jinx it would counteract and why it worked the way it did. He told us to read the first two chapters before next lesson and to be ready to work on disarming spells for next class.

I had a feeling I would need the protection spell before the disarming spells but I would have to work on that in my spare time, obviously.

* * *

><p>They didn't do anything to me during class or on my way to the library before dinner. But I'm not stupid. I know something is coming and it will come sooner rather than later.<p>

But for now I am sitting here, writing as I wait for Lily to show up for our study session. I think I will look for books on protection spells while I wait. I can read them before I go to bed at night, after my homework is finished. I just hope I can learn enough on my own before Sirius and James get too creative in their revenge. Next time I'm mad at them, I'll remember to leave his family out of the equation. I don't think it did anything in my favor.


End file.
